


Just Dance

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林想把瑟兰迪尔拴在身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

索林再次从与瑟兰迪尔欢愉的春梦中大汗淋漓地惊醒。  
近一个月，他都没有在袋底洞见到过瑟兰迪尔，是他刻意避开自己，还是他考虑了自己的建议？  
\---一个月后---  
“你这几天都黑着脸，被病号闹啦？”比尔博问。  
索林只喝酒，不搭理他。比尔博讨了个无趣，闭嘴摇摇头，去吧台的另一边招呼顾客。“烂在那里吧。”  
索林不是没找过其他人，但等他反应过来的时候，会发现自己带的对象和瑟兰迪尔如此相像，金色头发——自然没有瑟兰迪尔那般洒满了阳光；蓝色眼睛——当然也没有瑟兰迪尔那般像一块蓝水晶清澈……刚开始他用我偏好金发碧眼为借口自我欺骗，但当他发现自己硬盘里面的那啥片的主角都是金发碧眼帅哥和瑟兰迪尔不是一分半分的像的时候，才知道自己根本不能凭一己之力走出来，心里惦念的是一个不了解的人——他和埃尔隆德那么亲密，他们甚至没什么交集——他怎么着都是埃尔隆德的爱人吧，这总不能在一棵树上吊死吧？难道得自己心怀春意孤独终老？他去看了心理医生，医生听了他的主诉后露出两排整齐却白森森的牙，尤其是犬牙，又尖又长，索林看得心头一惊，心想当医生现在对相貌要求这么低啦？  
那个医生建议他再和他困惑的对象接触一下。  
“要知道，你可能是因为自我暗示，才产生了类似于爱情的错觉，我建议你再次与他接触，兴许心结打开了就好了。”  
索林今晚坐在这里完全是因为这个医生的建议。他已经来了一个周，没有瑟兰迪尔的影子。  
哦，感谢苍天，瑟兰迪尔出现了。索林身上的每一个细胞都因为看到了男人而欢喜雀跃，他几乎要一个箭步冲到瑟兰迪尔面前给他一个熊抱，说自己如何如何地想念他。可他还是忍住了，他今天是来治疗的，不是来现眼的。  
“比尔博，老样子。”瑟兰迪尔在吧台旁坐下，索林看到比尔博眼睛里满是兴奋，不由得咒骂了一句，一半是因为他对自己的疏忽——他们可是有十年交情的兄弟，一半是不可抑制的醋意。  
瑟兰迪尔没有像从前那样喝点酒就去勾搭别人，而是一杯接一杯，一杯接一杯地喝，索林不知道瑟兰迪尔酒量如何，但就这种喝法，一般人都应该醉了。索林最不愿意看到的就是有人作践自己的身体，他坐到瑟兰迪尔旁边，一把夺过他的酒杯：“再喝就得看病了。”  
“……你啊。”瑟兰迪尔瞥了索林一眼，“我想喝，你管不着。”  
是，我的确是管不着。索林想着，“我想管！”反正看瑟兰迪尔红扑扑的脸颊，这货怕是喝高了，索林告诉自己，就一次，就耍这一次的流氓。  
“那你去管管你外甥！别把我的小叶子带坏！”瑟兰迪尔扔出一句话后没了动静。  
索林摇头：“我外甥懂事得很，我还怕他跟你儿子学一身臭毛病——对对对，就这张从他爹这儿遗传的臭脸！”  
瑟兰迪尔瞪了他一眼：“没好根都像他舅！”  
“爹挫挫一窝！”索林倒也急了，奇力和自己怎么着瑟兰迪尔了？至于这么大仇？今天瑟兰迪尔来这里难道是来跟他算账？什么账？有什么账可算？  
“你们别吵吵了和小孩子似的。”比尔博见状赶紧赶过来，这话赶话万一再动起手就麻烦了——据他所知，瑟兰迪尔练过击剑，攻击力很强的那种，曾经拿着一把雨伞把在酒吧里挑事的混混集团戳得进了医院；而索林大学时候也拿过全国拳击比赛的金牌，他们不要命，自己还要店呢！“有什么事心平气和地说。”  
“哼。”瑟兰迪尔拿起酒杯仰头一口灌下：“他那小外甥，竟然怂恿莱戈拉斯和他一起翘课！被抓到还不承认，直让莱戈拉斯替他顶罪！”  
“难道你上学的时候没翘过课？！”索林提高了声调——没修过翘课的生活不是学生生活！“再说你儿子连个谎都不会撒？！你这爹怎么教育的！”  
一听到这里瑟兰迪尔“噗嗤”乐了，他开怀笑了一阵：“索林啊索林，原来你教给你外甥怎么撒谎啊？”  
“会并不代表一定要用，”索林说，“有些时候谎言比真实更加仁慈。”  
“的确，这么说，还是我不对咯？”瑟兰迪尔笑了两声，敲着杯口若有所思。  
索林摇头：“并不是鼓励孩子说谎，他们要知道诚实的可贵，同时也要学会用谎言保护自己，而什么场合用什么，则是我们的责任，我们要引导他们分辨……”  
“得了吧你，”瑟兰迪尔打断他，“bla bla bla……少给我来这套长篇大论。索林·橡木盾，你告诉我，你面对我的时候，是真实的你还是谎言包裹的你？”  
瑟兰迪尔直勾勾地看到索林眼底，天空遇到大海，搞得索林心底像是猫挠般又痛又痒：“我不知道。”  
“换句话说，你会对我说真话，还是假话？”瑟兰迪尔把手搭到索林肩膀：“你说说看，如果你在高潮的时候嘟念着我的名字，诉说对我的爱意，我可以相信吗？”  
“你喝醉了。”索林摇摇头，天知道他多么想把瑟兰迪尔拉到怀里面，可他又想起了埃尔隆德的面孔，“你检点点，你这么做，对得起埃尔隆德吗？”  
“埃尔隆德？我出来找你还需要得到他的允许吗？”瑟兰迪尔大半个身子倾斜，几乎趴到索林的身子上，索林想把他推开，一摸到瑟兰迪尔的肌肤，就像烫了似的在身上窜起火苗，撩得索林不得夹紧双腿拱起身躯以免自己那活跳出来耀武扬威。  
“埃尔隆德值得你去爱。”索林说，他觉得自己的心似乎被什么东西刺了一下。  
瑟兰迪尔疑惑地抬起头：“我爱埃尔隆德，可这与我出来和你做爱又有什么关系？”  
索林的脸立刻臭了起来，他摸摸瑟兰迪尔的额头，并不烫，他排除了瑟兰迪尔高烧说胡话的可能，“当然，埃尔隆德不是你的爱人吗？”  
“他？”这回该瑟兰迪尔摆臭脸了，“那个老家伙是我哥，亲哥——索林，你已经变态到这种程度了……”说罢摆出一个嫌弃的表情，只不过他的身子还是黏在索林身上。  
“你哥？”索林似乎松了一口气，“别开玩笑。”这么说，他还有机会？  
“懒得骗你。”瑟兰迪尔重新在自己的凳子上坐好，“我怎么可能和埃尔隆德是一对呢？你瞎吗？”  
你才瞎。你不亲别人，突然来了一个男人你眉开眼笑又亲又抱的，谁不会想歪。索林腹诽。  
“哦……你是因为认为我和埃尔隆德是一对，所以才疏远我咯？”瑟兰迪尔调皮地冲索林眨眼，他的脸颊飞上两团红晕，平日的冷静魅惑跟随酒精在肝脏中已经分解消耗，显得十分可爱，索林不由得多看了两眼。瑟兰迪尔显然把他的反应当做默认，当然，索林的确是因为自己脑洞开太大损失了几次共赴巫山翻云覆雨的机会，但他会想办法找回来的，索林是这样的人。  
“怎么，还要我补偿你吗？”索林把自己酒杯里的酒喝干，舌头恶意地探出口腔，灵活舔干最后一滴琼浆，压低声音问。  
“想得美。”瑟兰迪尔一把扯过索林的衣领让他靠近自己，“去跳舞。”  
\---  
索林相信瑟兰迪尔要么真的喝醉了，要么瑟兰迪尔肯定不是一个好舞者，进舞池没五分钟就已经被他踩三下。但从比尔博的眼神来看，前者的可能性更大。索林为了自己双脚的安危，双手扶上瑟兰迪尔的腰，让他跟着自己的动作慢慢来，瑟兰迪尔倒也配合——更加印证了索林对他喝醉了的猜想——虽然他比索林高几厘米，到此时此刻他就像一个初学舞蹈的女孩，在舞伴的带领下笨拙地迈脚，期间瑟兰迪尔看着索林，痴痴地笑了几声，一头扑倒索林怀里，全身都几乎压在他身上，“你为什么会对陌生人那么好呢？为什么如此关心我呢，索林·橡木盾？”  
索林试探性地把手放到瑟兰迪尔后背上，后者没有反抗。索林更加放心大胆地将瑟兰迪尔按到怀里，“因为我就是这样的人。”  
“得了吧，你自以为是，很小气，小心眼——你全身上下只有…”瑟兰迪尔的手顺着索林衣襟向下滑动，一把抓住索林刚刚平复好的性器，“只有这里是大的。”  
“松手。”索林可不想在这里硬起来，他把瑟兰迪尔推离一段距离，“现在只是跳舞。如果你想做什么，出了酒吧再说。”  
酒吧DJ“贴心”的将电子舞曲换成了相对舒缓的音乐，二十岁出头的年轻人纷纷离场，现在的舞池是年长者的领地。  
“我猜你不会跳贴面舞。”瑟兰迪尔笑，“我是一个称职的老师，保你学会。”  
“不，”索林摆出一个邀请的动作，“我想我不会让你失望。”  
贴面舞，身体没有接触，只有脸颊贴脸颊，索林的胡茬扎得瑟兰迪尔痒痒的，瑟兰迪尔咯咯笑着推开索林，“等你把胡子刮掉再来跳吧。”  
不可能。索林怎么会放过和瑟兰迪尔共舞的机会呢？抓住瑟兰迪尔的下巴把试图逃离的俊脸掰回来按向自己，“嫌痒就使劲贴。”  
瑟兰迪尔乖乖听话。他真的喝醉了，不，不是喝醉，他清醒得很，他酒量大着呢。他只是假借酒精试探索林，他想看看，自己与索林一起的时候，换个场合，会不会再一次感到暖意。  
他们身体没有丝毫接触，只是脸颊对脸颊，跟随轻快的鼓点舞动，瑟兰迪尔有点晕，他有点看不清，迷迷糊糊好像为数不多的几次醉酒，可能自己真的喝多了，醉到愿意亲近索林，醉到相信索林能帮助自己走出过去阴影。  
前妻的脸又在他的脑海中出现。开心的，幸福的，痛苦的，无奈的…她在哭，似乎不愿意见到瑟兰迪尔与索林如此亲昵。  
多年来，她一直在自己梦中，在醉意中出现。但她已经不是自己认识的那个人了。瑟兰迪尔知道她只是自己心中伤痕的具象，但他无法把自己捏造的这个形象消灭。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你说过只愿意与我共舞——他是谁？你不是说会爱我一辈子吗？”  
那份暖意似乎跟被她的泪水浇灭。瑟兰迪尔的脊柱生出一阵凉意，他的动作逐渐迟缓。  
“别跳了，你我都知道我们需要什么。”在寒意占领身体之前，瑟兰迪尔停下动作，拉住索林的手快步走出舞池，“到我那里。”  
\---  
索林眼里，瑟兰迪尔已经醉了，他们进了瑟兰迪尔的公寓就互相推搡试图抢先一步把对方剥光，似乎那样就能占领主动权。  
“不……不接吻。”瑟兰迪尔用食指挡住索林蠢蠢欲动的双唇，“如果可以接吻的时候，我会告诉你。”  
索林低吼一声，表达他的不满。  
“记住你我只不过是普通炮友。”瑟兰迪尔终于解开了索林的腰带，拽着腰带带领索林进了卧室。卧室干净整洁，太整洁了，简直不像一个独身男人的居所。不是说独身男人都邋邋遢遢，而是一点生活气息，一点生命的迹象都没有。  
“炮友还是友呢，我们现在什么都不是。”索林一把抱起瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔虽然比他高那么几公分，但体重与身高严重不符，索林根本没费多大力气，粗鲁地将瑟兰迪尔扔到床上，自己也脱了裤子压上去。  
索林专心在瑟兰迪尔身体上亲吻，舌尖在双侧粉红花蕾上打转，时不时啃咬几下，瑟兰迪尔颤抖着把索林在他身上乱抓的手引导向自己双腿间，索林偏偏不顺他的意，握住瑟兰迪尔的双球揉捏，不搭理滴下前液的柱体。  
“生气了？”瑟兰迪尔双手环住索林的脖颈，把他压向自己另一边乳头。索林不情愿地转移阵地。  
“你现在饥渴得要命，我给你服务你非但没有感谢，还跟这里颐指气使，要不今天你自助吧。”索林气呼呼地用力咬了一下充血的乳首，瑟兰迪尔甜腻地娇喘一声，似乎在讨好索林。  
这一声床叫得把索林整个人叫化了。他觉得自己胯下硬的发疼，满脑子只想着把瑟兰迪尔狠狠操到床单里。“你真是……”索林没了声音，他宁愿多在瑟兰迪尔身上亲吻，也不想说话浪费时间。顺着肌肤一路吻下，索林毫无预兆地含住瑟兰迪尔的欲望，给他口交。  
瑟兰迪尔那根和索林的截然不同，瑟兰迪尔的阴茎笔直白净，还泛着淡粉色，根本根本不适合干“体力活”——和索林“怪物”比，就是富家少爷和中下贫农。富家少爷锦衣玉食，中下贫农只能“耕耘”。  
索林吞吐瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，舌尖在柱身上滑动，看到瑟兰迪尔已经用前臂遮住了双眼，便吐出大部分，开始专心逗弄低落前液的顶端。他狠狠地吸吮顶端，听到瑟兰迪尔一阵抑制不住的呻吟，心情好了不少，不能接吻的怨念也消失了，一手继续刺激柔嫩的双球和会阴，另一只手接过瑟兰迪尔递给他的润滑剂，急乎乎地在瑟兰迪尔粉色的入口处挤上厚厚一堆。  
“啊！……你能不能温柔点！太凉了！”瑟兰迪尔打了个哆嗦，踹了索林一脚。  
索林硬生生吃下一击，心一横就将食指捅到瑟兰迪尔一张一合的小嘴里，果不其然，又被踹了一脚：“疼死了！你不会扩张吗？野人！”  
“闭嘴！”索林顶了一句，随后粗鲁地再次含住瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，用门牙轻轻磕碰，听到瑟兰迪尔再次发出悦耳的喘息，手指也开始活动，他熟练地找到瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，开始搔刮质韧的一点，在上面滑动打圈，感到瑟兰迪尔彻底放松下来，更加肆无忌惮地开拓瑟兰迪尔的内部。  
“挺紧的，你有时间没浪了吧？”索林趁着换气的工夫打趣。  
瑟兰迪尔瞪了他一眼：“用你管！”  
看样子瑟兰迪尔的气还没消。索林抬眉，继续先前的工作。瑟兰迪尔似乎感受到索林的“诚意”，缩了缩入口，低声说：“差不多就得了，进来。”  
索林权当没听见。他心里小算盘啪啪地打着，琢磨怎么把这个小妖精拴在身边。  
“我说，可以进来了。”瑟兰迪尔又踢了索林一脚。  
“着什么急。”索林坏笑——没错他创造性的思维差不多都是在下半身硬着的时候最兴奋，他已经找到办法了，“你想让我操你吗？”  
“说的真难听。”瑟兰迪尔别过头，他以莱戈拉斯的名誉起誓，他虽然从体检那时候就没有做过，可当下他在索林的开拓下已经足够松软，他有自信接纳那根怪物。但他绝对不愿意去请求一根阴茎的进入，向来是别人请求去他的体内一探究竟。他虽然在心里渴望索林的进入——从第一次的进入开始他有种自己是为容纳索林巨物而生的错觉，而且这种错觉带来的渴望绝对不健康——但他绝对不愿意撇下面子像个荡妇晃着屁股请求索林的操弄。那种淫荡是留给自己深爱的人——当然，那个人没有出现就是了，瑟兰迪尔甚至对这个人的存在性产生了怀疑。  
“那好吧。”索林也不气恼，继续手头的工作，反正明天他不上班，时间早着呢。变着花玩弄瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，看着瑟兰迪尔因为潮水般的快感不停颤抖，紧咬着嘴唇不愿意认输，索林心情好得不得了。他甚至吃吃笑出声，恋人取笑对方一般。  
“想要我操你吗？”索林在瑟兰迪尔湿润的阴茎头部亲了一口，调笑道。  
瑟兰迪尔显然是气到了，他想都没想对索林的流氓行为盖了个标签：“操！”  
然后他捂住嘴，意识到自己说了什么。  
“遵命。”索林没想到瑟兰迪尔自己先犯错，干脆将计就计，戴上安全套就顶入狭窄的甬道，不紧不慢地前后律动。  
谁管他过程是什么，结果好就行了。瑟兰迪尔这么安慰自己，双腿在索林身后交叠，将他狠狠拉向自己。  
索林，你真的能给我渴求的温暖吗？你能填补上我心中的空洞吗？我愿意让你试试。  
索林一次又一次顶撞，将瑟兰迪尔推向床头，瑟兰迪尔只能用手推床板，防止自己一头撞到墙上。索林一次又一次地摩擦他的敏感点，快感就像触电，酥麻酥麻的，从骨盆沿着脊柱爬到大脑，瑟兰迪尔不吝啬自己的声音，他的呻吟就像一首赞歌，歌颂索林的勤劳与勇猛，他的阴茎随索林的动作打在自己小腹上，洇出一滩情色的欲液。  
“啊……嗯啊……索林……用力，我快去了……”瑟兰迪尔用力抱紧索林，他觉得眼前雾蒙蒙的，似乎有什么要破茧而出，那不是高潮的前兆，具体是什么他也说不清楚，他只知道，只有索林会让他有这种感觉，他迷恋这种朦胧，像危险的致幻剂，上瘾，戒不断。  
索林听到这话即刻停下动作，撤出自己的阴茎，在瑟兰迪尔泪眼朦胧的注视下躺在床的另一边，左手揉捏瑟兰迪尔的乳首，右手开始给自己手淫。  
“你搞什么……”瑟兰迪尔皱眉，在高潮的边缘硬生生被拉了回来，他现在早已被索林操得浑身酥软，连话都没力气说全，只能微微侧过头看着这个不知又在耍什么把戏的流氓。他身体的空虚像一只饥饿的野兽，咆哮着，扑腾起一阵尘土，急切地想要被填满，瑟兰迪尔的穴口一张一合，内壁蠕动，不耐美餐的诱惑，一个劲儿地催促瑟兰迪尔想法子满足它。  
“我不知道你现在醉着能不能记得我的话，”索林说，瑟兰迪尔身上的酒气还是很浓厚，“如果你想让我操你，就只能让我一个人进入——而且只有我离开你，没有你离开我一说。”索林说这话的时候根本就没想过自己会离开瑟兰迪尔，他单纯只是想断掉瑟兰迪尔的后路。  
哦，在他眼里自己还醉着。瑟兰迪尔心里偷笑，所以他今天才肆无忌惮啊。可这简直就是胁迫，索林知道自己多么期待高潮，尤其在索林的身下，感觉尤为强烈，被酒精麻醉的他一定会不顾一切答应他的要求。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己一定是醉了，才会点头答应这个近乎占有的要求。  
“自己上来动，我说过，今天你得自助。”索林没想到瑟兰迪尔答应得如此迅速，他想，就算之后瑟兰迪尔什么也记不得了，他也无所谓，本来就是诱导醉酒青年失足，不是什么光彩事。在索林看来瑟兰迪尔是变相地迎合了他的占有欲，一个月的阴霾一扫而光，他现在只有一个目的，将瑟兰迪尔操哭，操到哭喊着求他停下来，但身体却死死咬住自己不放，恳求他在他体内释放。  
瑟兰迪尔真想一个巴掌抽过去。但转念一想，答应他，自己就能长期随时享用索林，也不算太亏。他嘴角一勾，翻身骑坐在索林身上，手握住索林的阴茎——又大又硬，瑟兰迪尔在触碰到那根狰狞的肉柱的时候几乎被它的热度烫了一下——对准自己的穴口，缓缓坐下去。  
被填满的感觉太过真实，索林的那根将自己完全撑开，可瑟兰迪尔不敢相信自己真的能把这根装进去。也可能是体位的关系，瑟兰迪尔对被贯入的认知更加清晰，坐到一半他停了下来，摸了摸长度，还剩半根，但他觉得已经到极限了。  
“需要帮忙吗？”索林支起身体，恶意挺动下身。瑟兰迪尔像触电般颤抖两下，瞪回去：“别乱动！”  
“你不是平时挺贪吃的吗，怎么开始节食了？吃腻了？不应该啊。”索林边说边小幅度地律动，让自己缓缓进入柔软的小穴，在瑟兰迪尔几乎适应小幅度的抽插后狠狠一个挺身，整根没入他的肠道，将穴口撑到极至，没了动静。  
“啊！”瑟兰迪尔全身痉挛，支持在索林身上大口喘息，他拿索林没辙，他又如何会知道索林耍起流氓这么在行！  
可他的内壁逐渐平静下来，它拥抱着入侵者，想念它的温度，它的硬度，以及它表面狰狞的纹理，它吸吮、按摩索林的阴茎，仿佛是为他而生。  
瑟兰迪尔双手撑在索林的腹肌上，缓缓移动身体，骑乘的体位让索林侵犯地更加深入，也让瑟兰迪尔更加敏感，他能感觉到索林表面的每一条纹路，感受它的跳动。  
那种莫名的感觉再次出现，似乎新鲜血液从二人结合处冲入瑟兰迪尔的血管里，带着光，带着热，带着融化坚冰的力量温暖着他。瑟兰迪尔低头看索林的眼睛，大海般的蓝眼睛暗潮汹涌，里面的惊涛巨浪似乎能将自己淹没其中。  
毫不掩饰的情欲，爱意和占有感。  
这是真实的你，只对我一人如此的你，还是伪装的你，可以对所有人都温柔的你？  
比尔博对索林的描述再次在他脑中浮现：“索林十分温柔，他用自己的温柔爱着所有人。”  
索林察觉到瑟兰迪尔的松懈，以为他已力尽，于是双手掐住瑟兰迪尔的细腰，“还是我为你服务吧，你吃自助能活活把自己饿死。”  
索林开始了大力抽插，狂风暴雨般的快感袭向瑟兰迪尔，索林把他固定在阴茎上，一次次深深刺穿，让他呻吟叫喊，让他不停地祈求索林给他更多，他愿意沉沦在快感的漩涡中。他在索林身上起伏，骑着他不断颠簸，手覆上被冷落的阴茎，接一波波流出的前列腺液的润滑大力撸动，前后快感太过于强烈以至于瑟兰迪尔泣不成声。直到他再也忍不住，内壁一阵痉挛，穴口死死咬住索林的欲望，瑟兰迪尔感到眼前一阵白光闪过，他仰起头弓着身体爆发最后一个声嘶力竭的呻吟——幸好他已经被操得没了力气，支撑着自己就已经竭尽全力，瑟兰迪尔没有发出多大的声音。他全身抖动，浓稠的精液射到索林小麦色的皮肤上，索林在顶撞几下后也发出一阵低吼，射了出来。  
索林松开双手，瑟兰迪尔失去了依托，顺势倒下，躺在索林身边呼吸急促，发出阵阵餮足的咕哝。索林也懒得去洗澡，他将瑟兰迪尔圈到怀里，额头上落下几个温柔的吻，抚摸他的后背与他进入梦乡。  
\----  
瑟兰迪尔梦到了他的前妻，莱戈拉斯的母亲。  
她饶有兴趣地看着瑟兰迪尔：“索林于你，是什么存在？你会爱上他吗？你不是承诺过永远爱我吗？”  
“是你离开了我。从那时起我的誓言就没有了存在的意义，”瑟兰迪尔对她说，刻意避开她的问题，“是你听从你父亲的命令到了另一个国度，与别人结婚生子——你甚至不肯告诉我这个消息，你抛弃了莱戈拉斯，销声匿迹。我爱过你，同时我有权利开始新的生活。”  
前妻对他勾出一个诡异的笑：“那是保护你和莱戈拉斯的唯一办法，当然，我也厌倦了不自由的生活。我已经抛弃了过去，你当然也可以重新起航，但是这个人，索林·橡木盾真的值得你去信任吗？你真的能忘记我吗？你看，我，一个扭曲了的‘吾爱’形象，不是在你的心里好好地活着吗？你就那么确定，他不会背叛你，伤害你，与我如出一辙，一走了之？”  
“我愿意给他机会，就像当初我给你机会开始新生活般。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
前妻一愣，脸上的表情变得温柔十足：“那么，我祝福你。你也是时候忘记我了。”  
瑟兰迪尔微笑，“我不会忘了我爱过你，也不会忘了你的行为作出的伤害，但我依旧会祝福你，祝福你和你现在的家庭幸福美满。”  
“瑟兰迪尔，你值得拥有幸福。”前妻微笑，她又恢复了曾经的模样，瑟兰迪尔终于能够将扭曲纠正。  
这可以说是索林的功劳。他的血液，给自己的暖意，正在慢慢唤醒自己的内心，自己愿意去爱的心。  
雾蒙蒙的感觉再次出现，瑟兰迪尔揉眼睛，试图看清雾层之外的画面，可他依旧看不清，他希望天气可以放晴，让自己不再彷徨于阴冷的孤独中。  
索林，你可否成为我的这束阳光？  
\---  
索林的梦境相比瑟兰迪尔，显得迷迷糊糊，他感觉自己在云朵上随风飘游，天空湛蓝，像…瑟兰迪尔的眼睛？  
像什么自己也说不清楚。他低下头，看到躺在身边的瑟兰迪尔。他一开始就在那里吗？还是从天而降是上天赠与自己的礼物？  
瑟兰迪尔亲吻他，额头，眉间，鼻梁，脸颊，双唇。索林宠溺地任他动作，他的手抚过金发，捏起一撮金丝玩弄发梢，瑟兰迪尔抚摸他的身躯，密集的吻落在索林赤裸的胸膛上。  
“瑟兰迪尔，”索林呼唤，“瑟兰迪尔…”  
吾爱。  
索林的手托起瑟兰迪尔的面庞，与他唇舌交缠，瑟兰迪尔尝起来像糖，像蜜，索林对他欲罢不能。索林吸吮瑟兰迪尔的舌头，舌体碰触，敏感的末梢不停向大脑传递兴奋信号，索林起了反应。  
瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，纤长的手指握住索林的欲望，慢慢揉搓，待那块肉充血坚硬，瑟兰迪尔亲吻了它，随后一口含住，开始给索林口交。  
索林知道这一定是梦境，因为现实中的瑟兰迪尔绝对不会如此安静，他很受用这份梦境带来的欢愉和宁静，这里的瑟兰迪尔只属于自己。  
很快他便攀上了欲望的高峰，他将自己的精液一波波打入瑟兰迪尔的喉咙。  
高潮将索林从梦境中拉回现实，他抹了一把额头的汗水，暗自祈祷瑟兰迪尔不要醒来看到自己的狼狈模样——这么大岁数的人，该如何解释因为春梦高潮？  
不过他找到了合适的理由。  
瑟兰迪尔伏在他腿间看着自己，他的嘴角还残留未来得及吞咽下的欲液。瑟兰迪尔食指轻轻拂去白浊，涂抹到索林唇上。  
“早上好，索林。”  
-Just Dance-End-


End file.
